1. Technical Field
This present invention relates to a method of making a web. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method of making a tissue web that is wound on large diameter parent rolls, unwound using a center drive unwind system, and subsequently rewound into retail sized products.
2. Background
Unwinds are used widely in the paper converting industry, particularly in the production of bathroom tissue and kitchen toweling. Manufactured parent rolls are unwound for finishing operations, such as calendering, embossing, printing ply attachment, perforating, and then rewound into retail-sized logs or rolls. At the time a parent roll runs out in a traditional operation, the spent shaft or core must be removed from the machine, and a new roll moved into position by various means such as an overhead crane or extended level rails.